


Timeless

by joanna_LJ



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/F, Feelings, In-Universe RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanna_LJ/pseuds/joanna_LJ
Summary: After the great misunderstanding which leads eventually to the lost, Kate decides to go somewhere she can run away from all these.





	Timeless

_Dear Kate:_

_If you are reading this, then I’ve done what I always wanna do. You can’t understand this, of course. You have the very right to be mad at me and everything, but this is something I’ve being thinking to do for years. And now I’ve finally done it, I feel relieved._

_They say everyone would do crazy, stupid things when they are young, but what I did had crossed the line. I don’t know what got into me. Maybe the summer was longer and hotter than usual so that I got unconscious overtime. However, the thing is, what’s done is done and there is no excuse for it._

_I truly hope falling in love with you is the last bastard thing I’ve ever done. I have to admit that after rehab, my plan was to end this in a few days or weeks, depend on how many friends I still got. But then I met you. After the longest summer comes the longest winter, but you don’t mind it. You’ve always been there for me._

_I was once curious. Why you would do the kindest thing in the world to me. I can’t tell if you had a feeling for me back then, I still can’t, but I know I’ve fall for you. After everything, it’s hard for me to still believe in true love and everything, but I still did. I forgot about the plan along with all the problems._

_I was having those unrealistic dreams that we were gonna be such a family. We might have foster kids. There would be a tradition to go camping every month. And every Christmas, there must be lots and lots of present down the tree despite only a few people in the house. I don’t know if the dreams are too real or too unreal. I woke up from it quite soon. All those memories come back to me. And I know, better than anyone, even you, I don’t deserve this. None of these is gonna happen, not until I have a fresh start._

_I told you about the dreams, but never these thoughts, did I? The truth is even I didn’t know how to start. The only way I can think of is the plan I came up years ago._

_You are the most beautiful angle fallen from the sky and you deserve so much better. Being with me can leave you no good. But I was such a selfish coward, I’ve never really got the dear to do so. Especially when I had all the world with you. I struggle for days, months, and years. Every morning I woke up in sorrow, thinking about what I’ve brought to you and what you’ve done for me._

_Finally, there is a chance for me. You left for work and I got the time to think back and think through. I knew what’s now or never. I’ve been determined. I wrote this letter to say goodbye and thank you. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I’m not sure about your responses towards all these. Mad? Perplexed? Relieved? I hope you won’t be too sad, or it will break my heart. I swear to be good to you and won’t let anything or anyone hurt you. I don’t want to break my promises today. I hope no matter what your feelings are today, you will move on later. You are still young enough to embrace another life. A life is so much better than I can give you. I think you will even get married someday. Cuz who knows? I don’t ask for much, really, only for forgive and forget._

_However, there is still one last favor I wanna ask you. Please don’t burry me. Burn the body and pour the cremains in the Atlantic, where I can finally go home._

 

_Yours,_

_Milla_

 

Kate reads the letter. She wants to tear it apart, but eventually stops herself from doing that. She never knows Milla is having so much trouble compromising with the past. Does she love Milla for that? Partially true. She believes that’s something will prevent Milla from going back to that track again. Still, there isn’t too much to blame. Milla made few bad decisions when she was young. That’s all. From the first night they meet to now, Kate never blames or accuses or anything. In short, she doesn’t think it’s a problem any more.

But isn’t it all too late right now? Milla is now on the ceiling in front of her and there is this letter in her hands.

Like Milla said, “what’s done is done.” And cannot be rewind.

 

Kate shut herself at home for days. Everything smells like Milla. It’s like she’s just out for work and is about to come back in a day or two. There are a few paparazzi out there still, but not like Kate would really care. She smokes cigarettes again, not the fake e-ones.

When she’s finally well enough to actually do something. She thinks about calling some friends, only remembers that they’ve left for a better place.

That when the idea comes to her.

She is going there too.

 

Not too long ago, maybe at the beginning of this century, her friends started to leave what they called “the real world” to what they called a “timeless” one. At first, Kate thought they were joking. Life was hard indeed, fewer and fewer opportunities can be offered. Her friends were simply using an excuse for their retirement so that the press can leave them alone.

But the thing is, now Kate and Milla are the only ones who are still in this world. it’s not like that they don’t want to retire, but they’ve never found a place quiet enough to do so. And all her friends, they just diapered to nowhere. This can’t be that there is still a place on earth where the press doesn’t know.

They must have left the world.

But Milla and she has always been so acerbic about this. She can’t find it, so what? They have each other and that’s enough.

Now, things are different. Kate paid extra attention to this and finally heard about this place, this island. Some natives from Hawaii and other smaller pacific islands say there is a secret, mysterious island in the middle of the pacific where time is meaningless there.

This can’t be true, of course. Otherwise there has to be some sort of time there. However, now Kate has every right to believe that there is a place on earth that connect to a different realm or dimension where this realm is showed as an island.

She doesn’t know how her friends heard about this and managed to get there, but she is confident and determined and since Milla wants her to forget, then she is forgetting.

She sets sail in a beautiful Sunday morning when none of the paparazzi realizes what’s going on. She is going for every island to see if she can find the proto.

 

Things turns out that she doesn’t even need to look for. The protos are coming for her. She got to Hawaii and saw the ship sailing for “The island” is leaving in fifteen minutes.

How can there actually be an island called The island. She feels this's a sign that she must follow.

She asks the reception if they have any idea what is The island is all about and they say they are only responsible for the selling.

So that’s it.

More than a sign.

 

There is a small automatic steam boat waiting. Kate waits for some time and no one except her is on board. She tries to get into the pilothouse, but there is no one there, not even the boat starts to sail away. Kate wants to be afraid, but she can’t. there is no one around anymore. For a while, Kate got jealous to her friend, when they left, at least they sailed with their lover.

She goes through storms most of the day and totally loses track of time and space. When there is finally some light coming through the clouds. Kate sees the island, The island.

The whole place in covered with sun light. There are tropical trees all over it and beach around the coast. Not far away from the beach is a line of house, much like a reservation.

“This is it”, Kate said to herself, “where I will stay forever.”


End file.
